Me doy por vencido
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Hacia unos meses en ese tiempo que su cuerpo había sido sellado por la maldición de Orochimaru, pero hacia tan sólo unas noches antes de aquella platica que el corazón del moreno fue completa y quizá eternamente sellado por él, por ese usuratonkachi.


Autor: Reyka Nara

Nota: Bien, vagando por el inter me tope con un douji que me dio la idea y para rematar, escuche la canción de Amaia Montero- Donde Estabas, y me inspiro a escribir esto.

Es algo Angs y tragico, pero creo que el clima de hoy no me ayuda en nada, además de que al parecer es lo que más se me da para escribir, xD.

Publicado en otro foro bajo el Nick de_ Kurama Seiren.  
_

**Titulo: ****Me doy por vencido**

**Sasuke****-****Naruto**

Tan lejano… y al mismo tiempo tan cercano es aquel sentimiento que una vez conoció. Aun en contra de su carácter, aquel insignificante y patético rubio lo hiso sonreír y conocer la felicidad cuando pensó que no tenía ni un motivo para vivir.

Le dio a conocer la alegría de un instante, una palabra, un abrazo, hasta de un simple apretón de manos o un amistoso choque de puños.

También lo hiso atormentarse por las noches al pensar en el por qué de esas sensaciones que se revoloteaban en su interior cada que lo tenía cerca, cada que le hablaba, que lo tocaba. Lo hiso descubrir el sentimiento que se puede esconder detrás de una simple mirada, el significado de una palabra, de un momento, de un accidentado primer beso.

Tenía tantas cosas, tantos momentos más que deseaba compartir con esa persona, tantos sueños por cumplir, tantos anhelos…

-Suspiró.

Anhelos, que sólo en eso quedaron. Que ahora se han convertido en un sueño lejano, en algo imposible ya que aquel que había despertado todos esos sentimientos ahora formaba parte del pasado, se había convertido en algo intocable…

Lo más irónico de todo eso era que; él mismo había decidido irse, apartarlo, herirlo de tal forma que llegará a odiarlo… Sasuke por decisión propia había decidido soltar esa mano que siempre estuvo tendida solo por y para él.

—_¿Por qué es que esta incomodidad se arremolina en mi interior? —_Uchiha había mirado sin mirar el techo de roca solida; con la incertidumbre de sus pensamientos y sentimientos que no había logrado descifrar.

A su mente, como una fuente recién prendida, invadió lo que ocurrió unas noches pasadas tras una tormenta que los sorprendió en pleno entrenamiento; "cosas" que no sabía de qué manera denominar salieron a flote en ambos. En medio de esa oscuridad y frialdad de la lluvia el tacto de él en su piel no dejo que sintiera el frío de la tormenta de esa noche, pero por sobre todo… la soledad no apareció como cada día al separarse.

-Suspiró con pesadez.

Se suponía que fue él quien decidió dejarle atrás, la decisión fue sólo suya y sin embargo esta noche, entando entre la frialdad de esas cuatro paredes de una de las tantas "habitaciones" en la guarida de Orochimaru, él y sus palabras eran lo único que atormentaban a su mente.

_-¡No dejaré que ese bastardo se apodere de ti! No comprendo por qué prefieres irte con ese maldito y abandonar la aldea. Orochimaru sólo quiere utilizarte… ¡Entiéndelo Sasuke!_

Uchiha no sabía por qué en esa ocasión se sintió tan decepcionado después de escuchar esas palabras…

_-¿Qué se supone que él esperaba escuchar? _

Con esos minutos compartidos esas noches atrás antes de su partida, el rubio se tatuó en él sin siquiera proponérselo. Tal vez,… sólo tal vez por eso Sasuke esperaba escuchar otra cosa… "esa palabra especial" que lo hiciera detenerse.

Se removió inquiero sobre la cama una vez que se enfrentó con la realidad de su decisión. Al darse cuenta de lo lejano que se encontraban quiso con todas sus fuerzas olvidarlo, borrar el tacto quemante de aquellas cálidas manos que quedaron tatuadas en su piel, pero sobre todo esa imagen de felicidad grabada en su memoria.

_¡Quiso!... Sólo eso, en eso quedó…_

Las cavilaciones del moreno fueron interrumpidas por la interrogante del asistente del Sanin que había entrado y le observaba.

—¿Estas… llorando? —había logrado decir Kabuto tras medio reponerse de su impresión al verlo.

_—_Te equivocas_… _—fue la respuesta tras salir de su letargo al escuchar las palabras del platinado. Uchiha no había sabido sí molestarse por saberse descubierto o por lo que esos recuerdos habían provocado que sintiera.

Aquel tacto de días pasados, el cual se le había hecho lejano al recordarlo que con más fuerza le había impactado, pero sobre todo la calidez experimentada le golpeó tan abruptamente al darse cuenta que él mismo había renunciado a ello, que fue decisión suya soltar aquella mano…

—¿De qué te acordaste? —había indagado Kabuto a un costado de él. El médico ninja se había sentido curioso por saber el por qué del aura de tristeza que irradiaba del menor.

—¡Estas equivocado! —Contrarió el aludido dirigiendo su mirada hacia el intruso— ¡…estas equivocado! —Por una razón que se había negado a aceptar abiertamente, su corazón le había dolido terriblemente— ¡…En todo… estás equivocado! —Es lo que había salido desde el fondo de su corazón –le había gritado con la cabeza gacha- con unas malditas lágrimas traicioneras escapando de sus orbes ónices sin poder controlarlas…

Ese último momento de "debilidad" había quedado guardado bajo candado en lo más profundo de su mente. Se dedico a entrenar, a odiar con todas sus fuerzas a esa persona de la que se había aferrado para no colapsar, a quien su inmadurez le impidió ver qué escondía tras esa mascarada de mentiras. A quien después de tanto perseguir le había arrebatado la vida con sus propias manos.

Ese hermano mayor que no hiso otra cosa más que amarlo y protegerlo por sobre todas las cosas, para que al final… "todo" aquel odio irracional que le tenía, Sasuke descubriera que Itachi había sido la principal victima de aquella masacre.

Ahora, su principal meta era hacer pagar a aquellos miserables ancianos que dirigían desde las sombras su aldea natal, aquellos que eran los principales culpables del sufrimiento de Itachi.

Paso a paso, los meses no se detuvieron y hoy, Uchiha y Uzumaki se han vuelto a encontrar.

El topar su mirada ónix con los zafiros ha provocado que su interior tiemble, que aquella mascara que se forjo se quebrante y amenace por desaparecer… sólo con el hecho de haberse visto reflejado en sus ojos, sólo eso vasto para escuchar un ¡click! en su interior, el sonido de aquel candado ahora abierto que ha guardado aquel "lejano" sentimiento en su corazón.

_¿Por qué de todos, él es al único que no puede ignorar, que a pesar de lo que sale de su boca, en su corazón no puede odiar?_

Tan enfadado consigo mismo, tan molesto sentimiento luchando por escapar de su interior. Golpe a golpe contra el rubio, Sasuke trata de librarse de ellos. Sin embargo le resulta contraproducente, pues el contacto con aquella trigueña piel comienza ha desearlo más y más. Todo un caos, tantos años perdidos que ya jamás podrán recuperar, pues lo que había comenzado como un arrebato para reprimir lo que estaba sintiendo, terminó con la mano del azabache incrustada en el pecho del rubio…

Un pesado suspiro se escapa de su garganta, siente el picor agolparse en sus orbes ónix y las lágrimas a escabullirse de ellos al verlo, al darse cuenta que de "nuevo" lo ha hecho.

_Por segunda vez a arrebatado con sus propias manos, la vida de alguien importante para él._

Siente rodar las salinas y trata de ocultarlas colocando su mano izquierda en sus ojos, pero no importa cuanto trate en reprimirlas estas simplemente no se detienen.

El recuerdo de esa vez se aglomera en su cabeza y como aquella noche en que desbordaron sus sentimientos, como aquella ocasión en la que decidió dejarlo atrás,… hoy también con el manto del cielo gris y las gotas de lluvia cayendo, empapándolos a ambos. El panorama a su alrededor parece un deja vú

Uchiha mantiene al rubio sosteniéndolo con su mano izquierda y con la cabeza pegada a su pecho, Uzumaki mantiene los parpados cerrados, se ve tan pacifico que a Sasuke le disgusta sobremanera… y en ese preciso instante, las últimas palabras que Kabuto le había dicho la primera noche de su llegada con Orochimaru taladraron su mente, haciendo resonancia en su corazón. Ahora al fin las comprendía plenamente, ahora que ya no existía la negación en él.

Aunque… es una lastima porque ahora al parecer ya era demasiado tarde…

_—¿Será que no has entendido nada, Sasuke-kun? —_Musitó con tono bajo el platinado_— al mirar atrás, no lo recuerdes aférrate a esa nueva meta que te has impuesto —_el azabache en ese instante estaba con la cabeza gacha, con los parpados cerrados por lo que no se percato que él se le acercaba_—. Esta bien que Naruto-kun se quede nada más en tu interior —_el ninja médico con sutileza cubrió con cada una de sus manos los ojos del menor; quien no dijo ni hizo nada por apartarlo_—. Por esta ocasión está bien que llores, también… está bien que lo recuerdes sin importa las veces, porque… los recuerdos con el pasar del tiempo… lamentablemente o afortunadamente se desgastan —_el mayor no sabía el verdadero porqué de lo que estaba haciendo u aconsejando al menor en aquel momento, pero de algún modo no lo pensó y solamente lo hiso_—, pero el sentimiento cuando es verdadero sin importar el tiempo… perdurará siempre._

Hacia unos meses en ese tiempo que su cuerpo había sido sellado por la maldición de Orochimaru, pero hacia tan sólo unas noches antes de aquella platica que el corazón del moreno fue completa y quizá eternamente sellado por él, por ese usuratonkachi.

Ahora esas palabras las comprendía…

_¡Maldición! _

_¿Por qué no se percato de eso antes, no se suponía que era el genio de su clase?_

—¿P-por qué no lo esquivaste si podías hacerlo, Naruto? —cuestionó al percatarse de que aquellos ojos lo observan con tristeza mal disimulada.

—Ya no quiero más esto… ya no quiero pelear contigo… —el rubio soltó el kunai que aun sujetaba su mano derecha—. Me he cansado de esperar, me he cansado de perseguir, ya me he cansado de… rogar… prácticamente un imposible. —Las palabras del rubio fueron como dagas atravesándole el corazón a Sasuke y eso, su rostro, sus ojos no pudieron evitar reflejarlo— ya no… quiero sentir más este dolor —posó la mano en su pecho—, ya no puedo soportar verte caer, cada vez más y más en esa oscuridad en la que por más que lo intento… no te logro alcanzar… —el tono de su voz se volvía menos audible, Uzumaki elevo su mano a la mejilla del azabache— ya no quiero seguir… siendo tu rival… amándote como lo hago…

Los orbes ónices miraron con sorpresa el rostro de Naruto que tenía los parpados cerrados con unas últimas lágrimas escapando de ellos y una ligera sonrisa curvada en sus labios. La mano del rubio cayó, la calidez que sintió en su piel desapareció y sólo sintió el peso del cuerpo flácido del rubio entre sus brazos.

A pesar de haberlo perdido de aquella manera no se permitió llorar más, lo que él quería era morir también. La única esperanza de felicidad le había sido también arrebatada-asesinado por su propia mano. La culpa lo corroía, la tristeza de esas dos perdidas calaba cada fibra de sus huesos, de su piel, de sus sentidos, de sus sentimientos… ahora muertos.

-

-

Así fuera un cascaron vacio, Sasuke Uchiha no tenía permitido morir así como así, él continuaría conservando la vida, cargando con la culpa de haber matado a la persona que amaba, como si fuera un vil demonio sin sentimientos.


End file.
